thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Болганио
thumb|290pxБолганио - континент в Третьем Периоде. Многие события, связанные с Сосудами Греха, происходили в ее западном регионе - Эвиллиосе. Континент был заселен людьми различных этносов и культур на протяжении всей своей истории. История Ранние годы После прибытия на новое место Бог Солнца и его коллеги создали континент Болганио и населили его земли людьми различных рас. В ДБ 528 двуглавый дракон Левиа-Бегемо пытался уничтожить мир вместе с шестью родственниками, однако был запечатан в Грехе и захоронен далеко на севере Эвиллиоса. Бог Земли Элд обратился в дерево в центре Эвиллиоса. В области Акуна располагалось огромное количество королевств, одно из них - Дзяматайкоку, располагалось на архипелаге Дзякоку. Между тем, в Эвиллиосе формируется несколько крупных суверенных держав, в частности Волшебное Королевство Левианта и Тасанская Империя. Поклоняясь Левиа-Бегемо, Волшебное Королевство основало религию Левин и распространяла ее по всей своей территории. Позже южный регион отделяется от государства как Элдогорт и, из-за поклонению Элду, подвергается гонениям до тех пор, пока не становится Королевством Эльфегорт. После распада Дзяматайкоку многие из клана Нэцума эмигрировали в Эвиллиос. В это время в Дзякоку появилась проблема постоянно сменяющегося правительства. 27 декабря, EC 0, Левианта создала Эвиллиосовский календарь системы после рождения Гензеля и Гретель в рамках проекта "Ма". Позже, в EC 013, Ковчег Греха взорвался, освободив Левиа-Бегемо и приведя к полному уничтожению волшебного Королевства. В EC 014 Гензель и Гретель создали Сосуды Греха и разбросали их по всему континенту. В начале первого века ЕС Империя Тасан распалась на отдельные вассальные государства, ре Тасан и ра Тасан. Примерно в это же время семья Ли основала Королевство Мукоку в Акуне. Эпоха Средневековья После этого была основана Вельзенская империя, и начала завоевывать южные территории, в том числе ре Тасан и ра Тасан; империя в конечном итоге охватывает две трети Эвиллиоса. В начале второго века ЕС королевства Акуна, граничащие с Вельзенией, начали вторгаться в обширную империю. Позже Вельзения провинции Асмодиана объявила о независимости в ЕС 212. "Божественная Левианта" позже была восстановлена в качестве религиозной столицы Левин Церкви в ЕС 301. Примерно в то же время Царство Микоку рухнуло. После войны с Асмодианом в течение большей части 4-го века EC, Империя Люцифения провинция также провозгласила независимость в EC 399. В начале ЕС 470s, Королевство Люцифения вторглось в обе страны Асмодиан и Вельзельвения, увеличивая свою территорию и обеспечивая себя в качестве новой доминирующей силы в Эвиллиосе. После быстрого упадка Люцифении и последующей оккупации Королевством Марлон в ЕС 500 островное государство аннексировало территорию, а затем недолго воевало с Вельзенией и Асмодином в ЕС 505. В EC 508, Божественная Левианта ходатайствовала о поддержке Эвиллиосовской нации против терроризма, вызваного Нео апокалипсисом, и Люцифения ответила на призыв о помощи. Позже Марлон полностью восстановил суверенитет Люцифении в ЕС 510, и нация реорганизовалась в республику. Эпоха Просвещения In EC 592, the Freezis Foundation discovered the Maistia continent and the Evillious nations colonized it for trade. International concern later rose over the epidemic plaguing Toragay, Elphegort in fall of EC 609. With the discovery of a cure later that year, tensions declined soon after. Marlon's Maistian colones later rebelled in EC 760, establishing their independence as the United States of Maistia in EC 776. In EC 852, the USM sent a fleet to Jakoku, forcing the country to lift its nation-wide trade restrictions. Современность Levianta, Lucifenia, Marlon, and Elphegort later signed the Aishikeru Treaty in EC 878, joining together as the Union State of Evillious. In August of EC 983, Levianta fell into civil war before the riots were put down by USE authorities. In EC 993, Elphegort invaded Lucifenia and was expelled from the USE. Backed by Beelzenia and Jakoku, the nation entered a war with the USE's remaining Marlon and Levianta. After the neutral United States of Maistia announced their support for the USE, Jakoku declared war on the nation and Bolganio's war spread across the entire globe. In EC 998, Elphegort set up countless Punishment weapons across the Evillious region. After accidentally destroying Jakoku with the weapon, the Punishments set up on Evillious were activated and eradicated the region, decimating the entire continent. Following the end of the Third Period, the destruction site merged with the Hellish Yard along with the rest of the ground world. Государства Эвиллиос Levianta.jpg|'Левианта'|link=Levianta Questionmark.png|'Тасан'|link=Tasan Elphegort.jpg|'Эльфегорт'|link=Elphegort Questionmark.png|'Лайонесс'|link=Lioness Marlon 2.jpg|'Марлон'|link=Marlon Beelzenia.jpg|'Вельзения'|link=Beelzenia Questionmark.png|'Асмодин'|link=Asmodean Lucifenia.jpg|'Люцифения'|link=Lucifenia Judgecorrupt.jpg|'Объединённое Государство Эвиллиос' Акуна Questionmark.png|'Джакоку'|link=Jakoku Questionmark.png|'Мукоку'|link=Mukoku Регионы Эвиллиос Регион Эвиллиос охватывает всю западную половину континента, располагая различными ландшафтами: как западными лугами, так и восточными пустынями. Вслед за успехами во втором проекте "Ma", этот регион принял календарь ЕС в качестве точки отсчета, который служил ему гражданским летоисчислением на протяжении 10 века EC. После Катастрофы Левианты, регион потерял большую часть своего магического и технологического наследия, достигнутого во время правления Магического Королевства, и магия медленно деградировала в миф в начале 500-ых EC. Левин является верой населения. По большей части, Эвиллиос отделен от Восточного региона и не имеет никаких признаков постоянного контакта или торговли с Восточным Регионом. The Evillious region encompasses the entire western half of the continent, covering a variety of different landscapes including its western, more temparate grasslands and its eastern, more arid drylands. Following the initial success of the second Project 'Ma', the region grew to adopt the EC calendar as its point of reference and would continue to be its standard during the 10th century EC. After the Levianta Catastrophe, it lost much of its magical and technological advancements made during the reign of the Magic Kingdom and magic slowly degraded into myth by the early EC 500s. Levin is the primary faith of the area's populace. For the most part, Evillious is disconnected from the eastern region, showing no signs of constant contact or trade between the two regions. Восточная часть Восточный регион охватывает районы востока от Эвиллиоса, и предполагается, займет много восточной половины континента. Регион, как известно, состоял из нескольких разных царств в 6 веке ЕС, был мало документирован и неизведан жителями Эвиллиоса. Известно только название одной области - Дзякоку. The Eastern region encompasses the areas east of the Evillious region and is assumed to take up much of continent's eastern half. It is known to have been comprised of several different kingdoms during the 6th century EC and was largely undocumented and unexplored to residents of Evillious. It's only known named area is Jakoku. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Название Болганио скорее всего взято из фамилии Bolganio или Bolgiano; в нумерологии название связано с темой двойственности, свобода для достижения больших высот и в равной степени больших глубин. *Западный регион континента, Эвиллиос, дословно означает "имеющий злые черты", а так же он разделяет своём имя с Evillious Chronicles. *Название восточного региона Болганио, Акуна, скорее всего вдохновленна японской фразой "Aku no" (悪 ノ), что означает "... зла"; фраза обычно используется mothy. *История, география и культура Эвиллиоса и Акуны вдохновлены по большей части Западной Европой и Восточной Азии. *Bolganio's name is possibly derived from the surname Bolganio or Bolgiano; in numerology, the names are associated with the theme of duality, the freedom to achieve great heights and equally great depths. *Its western region, Evillious, literally means "having the qualities of evil"; similarly, it shares its name with the Evillious Chronicles that it is set in. *The name of Bolganio's eastern region, Akuna, is likely inspired by the Japanese phrase "Aku no" (悪ノ), meaning "of Evil"; the phrase is commonly employed by mothy. *A majority of the Evillious and Akuna region's history, geography, and culture are inspired by Western Europe and Eastern Asia. Любопытно * Многие из государств Эвиллиоса получили свое имя от одного из семи Князей Ада и их связи с семью смертными грехами. * Основываясь на человеческой форме Элда из Второго периода, Сикл дал эльфегорцам схожие зеленые волосы. * Many of the known states in Evillious derive their name from one of the Seven Princes of Hell and their connection to the Seven Deadly Sins. * In creating the people of Elphegort, Sickle modeled them after Held's human form in the Second Period, giving them green hair similar to his. References # ↑ ボルガニオ # ↑ Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue # ↑ The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 # ↑ The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 # ↑ Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka # ↑ Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 4. Moonlit Bear # ↑ Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet # ↑ Chrono Story # ↑ Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita # ↑ Akuno-P Twitter - May 5, 2016 - リィ関係の後日談は「東の広大な国」というのがミソ。 # ↑ Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita # ↑ Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 # ↑ Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 212 # ↑ Evils Kingdom Booklet # ↑ Ma Survival PV # ↑ The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 # ↑ The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 # ↑ Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Kyle # ↑ Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 # ↑ Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 # ↑ Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 # ↑ The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet - Timeline # ↑ Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka # ↑ Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 878 # ↑ Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 983 # ↑ The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet - Timeline # ↑ The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet # ↑ Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Wrath # ↑ Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue # ↑ The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow # ↑ Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 4. Moonlit Bear # ↑ The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 # ↑ The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue # ↑ Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania # ↑ The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue # ↑ Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath # ↑ Heavenly Yard en:Bolganio es:Bolganio Категория:Локации Категория:Третий период